1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to designing and manufacturing an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for customizing an aircraft for customers.
2. Background
Aircraft that are purchased by customers may have different configurations. When a customer considers purchasing a particular model of an aircraft, that model may have different versions from which the customer may select. For example, the customer may select from a passenger version and a cargo version of the model of the aircraft. As another example, a particular model may have several different versions designed for carrying passengers. A customer looking for a passenger aircraft may select between different passenger versions for the model of the aircraft.
After selecting a model and version of an aircraft, the customer also may customize a particular version of the chosen aircraft model. For example, when a customer selects a passenger version of an aircraft, the customer also may pick various options for that version of the aircraft. For example, the customer may pick options relating to galleys, lavatories, attendant seating, passenger seating, landing gear, engines, and other suitable options.
Depending on the options selected, designs are generated for those customer-selected options. For example, with a lavatory, a customer may have the option to select how many lavatories are present in the aircraft, the locations of the lavatories, and different features for the lavatories. Features that the customer may select include, for example, without limitation, a color, a texture, a soap dispenser system, a baby care table, and other features for the lavatory.
With the selection of options, a design is generated for the customer-selected option. The design for the option is put through a process to certify the option as being airworthy. In other words, a process is followed to obtain a certification that the option meets regulations governing the airworthiness of the aircraft.
For example, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) propagates regulations for certifying the airworthiness of an aircraft. These requirements include certifying designs for an aircraft. These designs include those for customer-selected options. This process for certifying customer-selected options may take more time than desired.
As a result, the time needed for certification may cause delays in delivering an aircraft to a customer. Further, the time and equipment used in the certification process for customer-selected options also may increase the cost of manufacturing the aircraft for a customer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that reduces the amount of time needed to manufacture an aircraft when customer-selected options are present in the aircraft.